


Who buys cereal for the prize inside?

by riottkick



Series: one million words [17]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F, Liv's 24th birthday, OTP Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: OTP Question: Who buys cereal for the prize inside?





	Who buys cereal for the prize inside?

“Good morning, Liv, your breakfast is on the table,” Becky smiled, giving her girlfriend a kiss. 

Sitting down at the table, Liv gave Becky a confused look. “Baby? All there is a huge bowl of Trix. You and I both don't eat that.”

Her smile growing, she walked to the counter. “Yeah, _but_ I noticed that there was a prize inside and since today's your birthday I thought I'd dig the prize out of the box and give it to you as one of your gifts?”

“You're the sweetest, Bex. I love you,” Liv said, getting off the chair.

“I love you too, baby.” she smiled, kissing Liv.


End file.
